


Of Raccoons and Time Machines

by chamomila



Category: Agents of SHIELD - Fandom, The 100
Genre: Candles, Clexa, Daisy tried to protect them, F/F, Freeform, Gayest of the gays, Or not, Poor Fitz, Protective Lexa, They're all scared of May, bioquake, clarke is pissed, fight, lexa is a raccoon, she's dealing with it, skimmons - Freeform, what do you mean it's not canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-01 00:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11474727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamomila/pseuds/chamomila
Summary: Lexa doesn't like planes, even as a raccoon. Unless there are candles.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this out of my brain so I had to write it down

"-NO WAY, LEOPOLD FITZ; I SWEAR TO GOD IF WE BROUGHT HOME KILLER VIKINGS AND ANCIENT WARLORDS I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU AND BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE, AND KILL YOU AGAIN!" Jemma screamed, following behind Fitz's footsteps before going to Daisy's med pod to evaluate the trio's latest shebang.

  
"We passed through the future. But, I programmed the machine to work backwards!" Fitz was looking wildly from left to right and re-visiting the circuit's history. "Jemma, it makes sense, because it was a disruption in the navi-computer when we were making the time jump." Fitz was squabbling his usual engineering jargon as they both walked over to the overheated machine that was still smoldering.

"We, wait, we what?!" Jemma squawked when she put together what Fitz was trying to tell her. "We went to the year 2100 and bloody something. That's 100 or so years later Jemma, it's practically a century! We could have...do you think?" He whispered carefully, watching the steam rising from the machine and looking back at Jemma.

She calmed down then, sighing and looking down at her clothes-they had black dirt, or something on it.

But it looked wet.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out Leo. I'm going to see Daisy, and er...put on a different shirt." Jemma looked down at herself once more and made her way around Fitz, who just cringed at her last little glare she shot him before stalking out of the lab. Leo Fitz plopped down on the floor and huffed, letting the familiar setting of the team's plane settle in.

It had only been an hour in their present time, but whilst exploring the ruins in Scotland and Norway for Asgardian relics or weapons for what felt like hours, Fitz was exhausted, especially after they ran into pirates, thankfully they brought Daisy along because, they were the young trio, who would leave their own out on all kinds of adventure, especially when you're practically best friends with an inhuman that has earthquake abilities? Even on the stupidest expeditions?

Not Leo and Jemma.

  
Anyways, the pirates had chased them all the way up the ports of Oslo to the machine, which wasn't very far from the city. In the hassle, Leo had managed to get the group into the air, the wormhole happened when a couple of bullets hit the hull. He shivered, realizing they barely made it back.

Oh Coulson would kill them, when he found out. But not yet, because he was in Barcelona. May mentioned picking him up about four hours before the trio disappeared on their small side assignment. Now they had three hours to make sure they didn't bring back any disasters or impending doom.

Fitz sighed and reeled back and pulled off his button up shirt, changing into a plane grey one and some jeans. He stretched his cramped muscles from his run, feeling relieved when his neck cracked as well. He then heard a brief 'thud' and snorted, expecting to see Daisy stumble in with Jemma clinging onto her arm, fussing for her to get back in bed. But no one came around the corner, or down the stairs.

He gave it five seconds, until he heard a small gasp and lunged for his nearest gun, not even looking, clicking off the safety of the gun.  
"Fitz, this is blood! But it's color is practically black! I don't know how this-" Jemma ran into the lab, waving her old shirt in her arms and Fitz looked, realizing it was also on her face. "It's black?" He did a double-take, looking at the shirt, it definitely looked like a blood spatter, Jemma didn't lie.

And generally neither did her analysis.

"I'm going to run tests, figure this...whole thing out." She shivered looking at the clothing item. "Wait Jemma, did you...notice anything different?" Fitz stopped her before she could walk into the lab. "I-no?" She asked, turning to face him. "Jemma, something's off. I swear, I can feel it." Fitz was itching to look in the machine, but something told him not to. "What do you mean, we didn't bring-a-anyone...back." Jemma stuttered when something behind him was moving.

Fitz turned rapidly, being shoved to the side the moment a metallic object whizzed past him and Jemma, clattering against the wall of the lab. "SHIT." He screamed and shoved Jemma behind him.

"Jemma! Fitz!" They heard Daisy's voice not far away.

"Daisy?!" Jemma shouted, another object narrowly missed her head. She yelped and ducked back behind Fitz, who fired a shot. It blew through the machine's window, causing a flicker of light. "We have a problem." Daisy yelled.

"We are aware!" Fitz yelled back, then adjusted his gun once more. "Show yourself!" He ordered in his best authoritative voice, Jemma stood behind him but stepped out once more.  
"You try and shoot again, I won't miss this time." A voice answered from behind the ship. _Oh fuck, Coulson will kill us. Especially me_.

Fitz's hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. Jemma was swearing up and down as they watched a black boot step out from behind the small wreckage, followed by legs and a petite frame. Then finally, a face, one smeared with what seemed to be black war paint with black stuff coming from the corner of the girl's lips and the side of her shirt. It was blood, she must have collided with Jemma during the wormhole.

"Who are-where did we...go?" Fitz asked in wonder, keeping his weapon ready, same with the pretty brunette who had a knife in her hand.

"Where is Clarke?!" The girl asked with a demanding voice, it only felt natural to Fitz that he address her as royalty regardless of the fact that she seemed younger than them, by just a bit. "I don't know, who is Clarke?" Jemma asked, stepping forwards carefully. "Hey." He warned; Jemma shook her head, leaving her splinter bomb on the floor, showing the girl she meant no harm. "Clarke, isn't she here?-I could have sworn, Titus-"

"-Lexa!" A blonde girl flew out of nowhere and attacked the fierce brunette in a bone-crushing hug, effectively cutting off the brunette.

"-Guys, another...there she is." Daisy was hobbling into the lab afterwards, seeing the blonde in the brunette-Lexa's arms.

They watched as Lexa seemed to forget about them, sheathing her sword to lift the slightly shorter blonde girl up in her arms and hug her tight. "Clarke you're safe." She breathed against the blonde's shoulder. "I thought you were taken." Clarke, the blonde murmured against Lexa's chest when she was set back down. Jemma awed silently.

"Never." Lexa whispered, kissing her temple and holding her close, focusing on their audience. She kept an arm around Clarke, her sword back in hands.

"Who are you." She asked lowly, an arm stopped her however from raising her sword again. "Lexa, they won't kill us. I hope." Clarke looked up at her to signify they weren't any harm, looking to Daisy and Fitz who just nodded, remembering they were still in deep shit. "We apologize, deeply, and I-um, this is Daisy, Fitz, I'm Jemma." The scientist stepped forwards to introduce the trio.

"How did we get here? Everything about this place feels a bit off." Clarke asked, looking around the lab and the bus. Lexa then dropped to the ground in a kneeling stance, her hands on the floor. "Lexa w-what are you?"  
"We're in the...air." Lexa said quietly, almost begging to turn pale. "Yes, we're on a plane, don't you people have airplanes?" Fitz watched Clarke's eyes furrow, as if trying to remember.

"I...no, we had rovers and ground transportation. But...I read about planes, from before the nuclear war." She shrugged; Daisy choked on her water.

"Nuclear war!?" She gaped; Jemma tensed, Fitz was waiting patiently. "I-we were living on the ark, a space station. But then some of us got sent to the earth, Lexa was already living on the earth when we got there." The blue eyed girl nodded gently up to the other girl who still chose to remain silent. "Space station..." Jemma breathed. Fitz only bit his tongue. "Wait, what year is this?" Lexa finally spoke.

"It's September of 2016." Fitz checked his watch to make sure. Both girls gasped sharply. "No, we're in 2162. This isn't funny." Lexa was gripping her sword so hard, her knuckles turned white. "We're not joking, your time is... a hundred or more years away." Fitz swallowed, seeing Daisy slowly ease into a neutral stance.

Clarke was just staring back and forth for once, lost for words. "You're lying, and we're going to get the hell out of here." Lexa growled, tightening her hold on Clarke. Fitz was running out of options, something could happen, something bad if they didn't act. "Look, Lexa is it?"

"Commander Lexa-"

"-right, Commander. I'm sorry, but, this is the truth, we can go to the window and see, I promise we're not lying." Fitz said slowly, watching her every move. Daisy was still in her neutral pose, not sure whether to worry yet or not. "We'll be fine on our own." Lexa shook her head, still pale as a sheet.

"Lexa, are you okay?" Clarke gulped, looking at the headstrong girl who shook her head. "I don't feel well. We can't stay." She hissed and tugged the blonde away from the other three.

"Lexa what are you-?"

Jemma asked hesitantly before the trio realized what was happening.

"Back!" Daisy yelled at the scientists when Lexa lunged forwards, sword in hand. Daisy met The Commander in midair, and tried landing a clean punch, but to Fitz's horror, the taller girl was prepared and turned Daisy back around, having her small pulse knock over lab equipment instead.

 _This girl could even take on May_ , suddenly Fitz and Jemma were both very worried. They watched as both girls fought back and forth, Daisy grabbing a broom to counter Lexa's admittedly profound skills as she hacked away, twirling forwards until Daisy thankfully found an opening and knocked the sword away.

"Lexa please. Don't do this." Jemma tried reasoning with her. Daisy was trying to hold her, but suddenly with one fluid motion of the wrist, Lexa yelled, flipping the inhuman onto her back.

"Let us go, we can't stay here!" Lexa answered. "Lexa, please calm down, it's just a-a plane." Clarke tried to reason, but the brunette was breathing hard.

"I can't. It's. Too. High. I need to. Go. Down." She surged forwards towards Daisy who was now a heap of limbs out cold on the floor. Without thinking Fitz raised the gun again and squeezed the trigger, seeing Clarke's eyes widen, as she started to throw herself in front of Lexa as his own slammed shut.

"LEXA!"

There was a scream and a bright flash of light as the Commander sailed backwards straight over Jemma's lab table. Clarke looked down in horror to see a pile of clothes on the floor, her eyes watering.

"What did you do!?" Her voice shook, she began taking unsteady breaths. Fitz closed his eyes. Not again, I can't deal with this.

"How could you?! How could I lose her again!" Clarke was yelling, her eyes were completely red with anger; it broke Fitz's heart, knowing he was the one to blame.

"Clarke." Jemma tried to comfort her, all the blonde did was look at the clothes on the floor, a small tear dribbling down her face. She was angry. It showed within her expression, the way she struggled to maintain level breathing, how she was trying to keep herself from saying something.

Then they all heard scuffling. Followed by a small hiss of distaste. Everyone froze, Clarke sniffled and looked into the ice box and screamed, falling on her bum on the floor. The other two, minus an unconscious Daisy followed her lead, but with less surprise-Fitz just thought, not again. In the girl's old clothes, a small furry head popped out? And then there was a furry body, followed finally by the tail. It had dark splashes of fur around the eyes, black stripes, and a pointed nose. Leo found he'd grabbed the shifting gun which turned living creatures into other animals.

Clarke apparently had enough.

"L-Lexa." She gaped and slumped backwards, taking a moment. Fitz took a moment to see the raccoon orient itself, watching it rise on its hind legs to stare in horror at its paws, screeching in disbelief. "I-she was-you turned her into a raccoon!" Clarke said. Then as they all watched raccoon Lexa rolling around in a shrieking ball of disbelief, Clarke started to cry...of laughter.

Jemma looked at Fitz in wonder, he only shook his head, not wanting to push it with the blonde. "I can't believe it. Out of all the fucking animals on the planet. She's-a raccoon." Clarke was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face.

"I'm going fucking crazy." She decided, looking at her hands. "That's okay it's happened before, we can get Lexa back." Leo tried to softly coax Clarke onto a seat, the blonde surprisingly let him before going back to watching the raccoon.

"Where'd the girl go?! Are you guys okay?!" Suddenly Daisy shot up and almost flipped back over a lab table, the same time that May came barging in, her eyes immediately homing in on Clarke.

"FitzSimmons." She raised an eyebrow, her expression never faltered.

"Oh no." Jemma squeaked, trying to hide behind Daisy whilst slinking under her arm.

"It was an accident." Fitz could see May visiting his grave just to let him know she kicked his ass to the end of time. "Fix it, and-WHY is there a raccoon on the bus." May looked at the raccoon which was finally just staying down with its paws over its eyes.

"It-we-uh, well you see..."

"What happened was, I uh-er, we-just,"

"You know, just some small assignment."

Daisy, Fitz, and Jemma all stuttered out answers under the older agent's scrutinizing glare. In the end May finally gave up and left, looking at the raccoon one last time. "We need to change her back." Fitz sighed.

He looked at the gun which lay by his feet. "Who's fault is that?" A small voice from the lab chair made him look up. Clarke was back to her neutral stoic face, no true emotion revealed. "Clarke, it will work. It happened to Daisy once, she's clearly still here. I only need a reversal serum made, and for her to get her rest. You two can just sleep on the emergency bunks we have here. Get some rest." Jemma reasoned, seeing the raccoon's actions slow.

"Hey! Can we not revisit that please?" Daisy pouted at the mention. Jemma giggled softly but nodded anyways. "I can't lose her again, Fitz. Please, change her back." Clarke pleaded silently, listening to Jemma as she went to get closer to the raccoon which chittered anxiously, backing away. "Lex, it's me." Clarke tried.

"Heda, ai hood yu in." A foreign language flowed from Clarke's lips afterwards, catching Jemma's attention.

The biochemist watched in awe as Clarke managed to calm down the crazy raccoon and scoop it into her arms. She allowed the blonde to follow her over towards a small wall that separated a small space from the lab, watching the raccoon mildly squirm in surprised at the fact that it was being moved. Clarke frowned when it's tail suddenly swiped her face. "Okay, no no-Gah! Lexa! Do you guys happen to have Candles?" Clarke held out the disobedient raccoon away from her at arm's length, Jemma stifled a giggle once the raccoon chittered in objection.

"Candles?" Fitz asked, the blonde nodded. Daisy then disappeared and returned with a candle a minute later. As she lit the candle, Clarke nudged raccoon Lexa to watch and realize what the agent was doing. It started to calm down and tilted its head, watching Daisy set the candle on the floor.

Soon enough as Clarke set the raccoon down next to the candle, the team watched as it warbled and curled up right besides it.  
"So candles?" Daisy quipped with a tilt of her head. "It calms her, I think. Her whole damn tower in Polis was littered with candles." Clarke shrugged and smiled fondly at the now sleeping raccoon.

"Buckle in or lose it." May's voice came in over the intercom. "We're not supposed to be landing?" Jemma walked over to the comm panel. "Agent May? Is something wrong?" She asked.

"We're picking up Cap, and Bucky Barnes." May answered before the line went dead. Jemma gasped, Fitz nearly fell over in excitement. "Not a word about Coulson." May reminded the young agents who rushed to find a place to sit. "What's going on?" Clarke asked.

"We're picking up Captain America!" Daisy smirked and then frowned when she saw the biochemist with googley eyes.

"Jem? Hey!" She snapped her fingers in front of the biochemist's nose, who then blinked and turned a deep red.

Clarke watched the group silently. Of course she was very lost, but she knew one thing about these people: they meant well, even if Fitz-the guy had turned Lexa into a raccoon. She would be okay, Lexa was probably be better off being a raccoon right now instead of killing everybody on the ship.

And Clarke had to admit, The Commander as a fluffy animal was actually very cute instead of intimidating.

A raccoon.

She had to hug herself, crying and laughing softly into her knees because Lexa was now the animal in which Clarke had always placed a very strong resemblance when it came to the Commander.

The war paint, the black and grey, what else needed to be said at this point?

The blonde left it alone, watching Lexa sleep soundly besides the candle, her tail wrapped around the tiny object. So here she was, a century behind in time with the sole person she knew she loved. Well, raccoon? Ugh forget it.

She wondered what happened to Titus, and about her friends. Were they still alive? The rest of her thoughts left when the plane touched down and a blonde well muscled man along with a shaggy haired man came on board. She wanted to know everything she could, Clarke had a feeling she would be here for a little longer than just a day.

 


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is a candle hoe

It had been around a week since the bus had accommodated two new guests. Also following the interaction between Clarke and Steve Rogers, the two blondes were very amazed and confused when they met.

For Jemma it was amusing to watch one of the avengers be fascinated with another person that came from another era.

Clarke had even admitted that to her, he had to be at least 100+ years old or so but he still had the face of a puppy, which Jemma had agreed with enthusiastically. Daisy said nothing and had flicked her girlfriend's forehead, nearly biting her tongue off when Jemma defended herself. _"But you're the sexy one I could never refuse to take to bed!"_ She had whined, and the rest of the bus had turned to walk away before the couple could hear them explode with laughter. As for Lexa, well, the commander was...still a raccoon. Fitz was too busy working on the time machine to help Jemma develop a reverse serum to bring Lexa back to her human form, also Clarke had decided to tell Jemma to take her time because she was enjoying seeing Lexa as a tiny animal.

Coulson had allowed for Clarke and the raccoon to stay as long as possible, on the condition they help the others around the bus, meaning having Clarke help in medical and confining the raccoon to the lab, which lately Lexa hadn't been too happy about.

The raccoon was restless, pacing back and forth, clawing at the little targets Clarke and Daisy had made for her, and making a little pile of candles she received from the team. For some reason, the commander loved candles, and her raccoon self was very outgoing with this.

Daisy had her suspicions that even if the raccoon had been confined to the lab, it still found a way to sneak out every once in a while, Jemma tossed it asides since it wasn't the biggest concern.

In fact once, she noticed the raccoon on Clarke's shoulder one time whilst the blonde took inventory of the medicine Coulson and Jemma had given her to work with. It was rather cute, especially in the moments when Lexa would nuzzle against Clarke and cuddle into her lap whilst she thought no one was watching and Clarke would pet the raccoon soothingly, so she didn't quite bother.

It wasn't really a problem until Saturday night, Daisy was accompanying Jemma and watching the biochemist work, cuddling her softly to not distract her.

"Jem?"

"Hmm?"

"May's meditation candle is missing." Daisy sighed against the biochemist's shoulder. "She probably left it by the kitchen honey, can you go get it?" The biochemist sighed but noticed a small pleasant scent coming from Clarke and the raccoon commander's bunks.

Nonetheless Daisy unwrapped her arms from the biochemist's waist and began to walk into the kitchen area of the plane. "I think also, I may want to go to Yankee candle for some more. Lexa is right in a way, candles make the bus more home-y. What do you think Jem?" Daisy asked whilst looking through the cabinets of the bus. But soon she came up empty handed once more.

"What the hell?!" She sighed and felt a soft kiss on her shoulder. "Hey, easy love. I think I found the rest of our candles too. Not just ours but the ones on the bus and from storage." Jemma chuckled whilst rubbing the taller woman's back gently with her palm.

The agent sighed and wrapped an arm around the biochemist's waist.

"We have more candles?" She turned her head to look at the biochemist in confusion. Jemma only nodded in response, taking the taller agent's hand to lead her back down the stairs and to the lab.

Daisy was confused, watching Jemma silently open Clarke and raccoon Lexa's sleeping quarters, both women's eyes widening in shock to see the world's largest fire hazard they could imagine. "I think we had Yankee candle in our fucking lab this whole time. Holy shit. Where's the fire extinguisher?!" Daisy whispered seeing candles, literally _everywhere_. Surrounding Clarke's bunk, the small closet, on the rug, making a little trail to the fucking bed!

The raccoon was curled up surrounded by candles too and somehow still sleeping peacefully, which just put the cherry on top of the bloody wedding cake. The whole room was illuminated by glowing candles to say the least. Daisy and Jemma simply backed out after their jaws dropped to the floor, closing the door and silently retrieving May's candle, which was right by the door. The raccoon thankfully hadn't stirred once.

"Jesus." Daisy huffed silently, Jemma only giggled silently and tugged Daisy over to the lab table. "May might want that back, in a few minutes." She prodded the taller woman's chest.

"Why a few minutes hmm?" Daisy wrapped a strong arm around the biochemist once more to draw her closer, allowing for affection for the shorter woman as Jemma set the candle on the lab table next to her hip, where Daisy's free arm was resting to trap the biochemist between her body and the table. "Because you're a little busy." Jemma smiled with her chin on Daisy's chest, before leaning up to kiss her girlfriend softly on the lips.

Daisy hummed in agreement and leaned Jemma comfortably against the lab table to kiss her more.

Then minutes later footsteps were coming down the stairs, separating the two agents who picked up whatever they found close to them and turned to see Clarke walking down the stairs. "Hi guys." She yawned. "How's May?" Daisy asked after waving to the blonde. "She's a remarkable fighter, her arm is healing well. Just a few more days of burn ointment and antibiotics and she should be fine." Clarke shrugged and then seemed to remember something.

"Have you seen Lexa?"

Daisy and Jemma shared a look, smiling.

They shook their heads, no. "Well, I didn't see her yesterday either, she probably tried to find something to do." Clarke huffed. "How was she last time you saw her?" Jemma asked. "Still pissed she's a raccoon but not bad." The blonde's small smile tugged at her lips, something Jemma and Daisy seemed to think she did rarely.

You see, Clarke seemed to come from a completely different era, a different way of life, maybe it was more rigorous, or harsh. Neither her or Lexa seemed to be good with smiles, the blonde always had a neutral poker face, the commander, well she was hotheaded and very protective of Clarke as a human, even once as a raccoon-the one time Daisy had a small disagreement with Clarke over the raccoon, it had hissed at Fitz and Jemma's girlfriend, scurrying in front of Clarke protectively. But in the end she didn't smile either. It made Jemma a little sad, but at least she smiled a few times now.

"You know, I'm sure she's fine. Probably sleeping right now." Daisy offered. "Maybe. Thanks, goodnight you two, I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked. The two agreed and bade her goodnight, turning to leave the lab as Clarke headed towards her bunk space.

They were both halfway up the stairs when they heard a screech of surprise and a gasp, giggling before running up stairs to hear Clarke.

"DAMMIT LEXA!"

 


End file.
